Forum:Future of Leubantia
Ok. So, because there was all neutral or support votes for blocking Tharnton, I've blocked him for one quarter of a year (3 months). Now Leubantia won't be created at all, it will only be fixed for Leubansky. So, I some ideas on how we could work on Leubantia while Tharnton is gone. *Root out any trace of his highly unrealistic "language" which is actually a code for English that changes the words a small amount and puts diacritics on vowels that don't do anything. *Improve all the people articles and elaborate and improve on the pages. *Expand all pages to make them worth more. *Among others, I can't recall anymore right now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Is it really worth it though? The Emperor Zelos 13:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) History I want to make a consensus about this topic in particular, because the history of Leubantia has a lot of incongruencies with real history, like New Alpypa being the 51st state of the US and also a stated conversion of religion, with a religion not defined. Check the History section and see by yourself. Now, the matter at hand is, should I edit the history of Leubantia or not? I want the opinion of the community to decide if improve this section whether or not. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) If you're going to edit the history, you might as well bring every other part of the Leubantia project to relatively same standards as every other NRW project. Woogers(lol what ) 17:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) That would be the best option. I can fix some things by myself, but I need collaboration. Sir Spart Sparklbox 18:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I can handle Urban Planning, Executive Branch of Government, and Transport. Perhaps Environmental Efforts as well. Woogers(lol what ) 18:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I will help here and there... but I think someone should fix the nation box. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I can do that. Woogers(lol what ) 19:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Officeholder template wtf Over time, I have noticed ALL of the early politician articles (pre 1989) are using a template. Someone was title of Leubantia from Year through Year. name was born on birthday in the province of province. He studied subject at the University of of province (or occasionally other college) and became a job. maybe a bit of stuff here, but short and not always. In year he became title after winning the post in the elections. ROUTE 1: He was so popular that he was re-elected in the elections. ROUTE 2: happened in his term and name lost the elections. Then stuff like: name could not enter the elections per Royal Decree/constitution. On 25 February YEAR, name's term as title ended as successor was sworn in as title. WTF. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I could have told you that. That's why I kept rewriting his bios. I just got sick of seeing his chicken---t articles polluting these pages. Genius In the Lamp 04:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC)